Bringing Bella to the Volturi Counsel
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: The Cullens live with the Volturi. A man comes in after kidnapping Bella for trade. What will the counsel say to this? Carlisle realizes she is his mate, but she is something different. Who will protect the Volturi?
1. Who Is She

_I do not own Twilight. I love writing Fan Fiction about it. _

**PLEASE READ****: If you like the Volturi, you should enjoy this. The Cullen Clan lives with the Volturi in the palace but are all strong enough that the Cullen's do not crave human blood**. There is NO Esme in my story and the Volturi in my story will surprise you!

**Counsel Members****: Alec, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Jane, Carlisle, Jasper **

**Other ****Coven Members****: Demetri, Felix, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward.**

**OPENING TEASER!**

An alcohol smelling, tall, brown haired, unshaven man stumbles in wearing dirty torn jeans and a deep blue t-shirt, in the front doors slowly pulling a woman on her knees with him. Gianna stands quickly to greet him "Morning Sir. How may I help you?" her eyes cut down noticing the female's wrists chained, dirt and bruises all over her body with her mouth gagged. She gasped wanting to help her but not knowing who this was.

"I want to see the Counsel now!" he muttered trying to walk past her.

Gianna moved in front of him with arms crossed, "Wait Sir!" She didn't know how he knew about the counsel "Who are you?" pausing seeing he wasn't going to respond "I need to make a phone call first to my Boss" trying to play it off like it was a business office. Hands straightened her skirt nervously "What's your name again?" asking again since he gave no response, just a sickening stare the sent chills down her spine.

The man yanked on the female causing her long dark brown hair to fall in her face, she was wincing in pain from being dragged on her knees toward a back door. "Shut up! I know they are here, I'll find them myself!" roughly telling Gianna.

Gianna shouted "Guards!" Felix and Demetri appeared in a flash stopping in front of the man. Gianna took a deep breath and moved away. This was very strange and there was no telling what could go down at any moment. Making herself like a fly she stood flat against the golden wall by her desk incase something went flying across the room, like that rude man's body.

Felix's red eyes glowed staring at the man "Who are you and what do you want?" Demetri cracked his knuckles out of habit thinking it made him look serious. Both vampires watched him carefully, not paying attention to the bonded female, feeling she was no threat.

His cold stare went straight to Felix's eyes "I want to trade" pausing briefly "trade this human female for the counsel making me a vampire. I thought this would be a nice gift for an exchange."

Demetri looked down at the female who wouldn't look up. He could sense she was in pain, could see it all over her body too. "You did this to her?" eyes not moving from off of this woman.

The man didn't say anything. He waited watching them a moment. "I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to the counsel." yanking the chain making the female stand.

Felix narrowed his eyes on the man, running his tongue over his bottom lip quickly "well fine then." He knew the counsel would have something right up this man alley. He and Demetri turned walking, the man pulling the female with him followed a few paces behind.

The female's eyes cut over watching where she was going through the fallen hair over her face. The hall golden walls were beautifully decorated with very expensive paintings, elaborate candles and sculptures. The door opened into a huge room. Red walled with golden trim. Looks like real gold pillars on each side of the room. She was overwhelmed at the beauty, yet scared at the same time at all the horrible stories this man told her after he captured her to bring her here. The counsel was seated up in a balcony that wasn't very high, only high enough to place a little distance between them and prey/visitors. Silence fell as the other members of the coven stood behind them watching what was taking place. Mixture of golden and red eyes stared at the two that enetered. Felix and Demetri stood on each side of the man, the female was back on her knees with her head down staring at the floor, hands bounded behind her.

Aro stood "what have we here?" The counsel never attacked women unless it was a have to thing. Women and Children were treated with the utmost respect unless they were to come asking to be turned into a vampire. Aro walked up placing his hands on the banister looking down a little at them. He motioned to Felix and Demetri to leave the man and the girl.

"My name is Russell. I came here to give you this girl in exchange to me becoming a vampire." He yanked at the female "Stand Up!" shouting at her, hair still over her face so no one could look at her "I have her trained just for you."

Carlisle stood slowly in a soft voice but angry "unchain her." Jasper eyed the girl, feeling her emotions hitting him like a ton of bricks. She was frightened but not of them, of this Russell guy." Jasper stepped up behind Carlisle whispering, they all could hear but the man and the girl, telling him what was going on. Something was different about this girl. Jasper couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Russell chuckled in response to Carlisle's command "She will fight if you don't keep her bounded."

Aro motioned for him to release the girl "Russell, how about we talk to her first, then you."

Edward was standing behind Marcus. He shut his eyes still trying to pick up on what she was thinking. He couldn't hear anything. Either she was brain dead or had a special power, knowing it wasn't the first choice. Edward grunted "I can't read her." Everyone could hear this whisper and their eyes widened. What was special about this girl?

Jane was pissed seeing the poor girl like that, especially hearing what Jasper said to Carlisle and what Edward just said. She stood by her brother Carlisle, his eyes looked over into hers "Jane, you should talk to her" she nodded. Then looked at Aro for approval, he nodded with a smile. They knew the girl was afraid so Jane, another female should talk to her. Jane, in a flash, was standing in front of the man. "Russell, give her to me."

His eyes moved from Jane to Aro then back to Jane again. "She is my trade. I should hold on to her until the deal is made. Jane smirked, her hand reached over on top the hand he had a hold of the chain with. She squeezed and crushed it until he let go in pain and yelped out. Jane bent down to the girl, pushing her hair out of her face and seeing the gag in her mouth "you poor thing."

Carlisle saw this and quickly standing face to face with the girl who's eyes were staring at the ground. Jane removed the gag. Russell started to walk over to stop them, Jane grabbed his arm and threw him across the room "You'll wait your turn!" turning back now watching Carlisle taking over. "Sweetheart" his velvet voice almost in a whisper, fingers softly lifting her chin "look at me, please." The girl licked her dried lips, dark chocolate eyes of pain meeting his sweet golden ones sent a shock wave through his body like his heart had been ripped out. He was so taken back by these unfamiliar feelings that Jasper felt it then growled from the balcony. Carlisle was speechless for the first time ever in all his 370 years.

"B..B..Bel..la." a soft gasp escaped her lips. It was her name.

"Bella" her name rolled off his perfect light pink lips like a song. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Okay, so I know it's strange that I'm a vampire and a doctor. I'll explain later, first I need to make sure you are taken care of."

Jane began removing the chains from around Bella's neck and then the bounds from her hands. She watched the interaction between Bella and Carlisle, almost wanting to shake in fury. This one was Carlisle's mate. She knew it. She knew Carlisle sensed it and so did Jasper. This Russell guy was about to find himself in deep shit now. Carlisle's golden eyes glanced over every feature of her body checking for injuries. Fiercely he looked from her to Russell then back to her again "this man did this to you?"

Feeling free now from the chains, she quickly wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck, burying her dirty bloody face in his shoulder, her voice softly begging "please don't let me touch me again. Please." Carlisle's arms wrapped around her holding her safely "Ssh..sweetie. You're safe now." Jasper growled out, Bella and Carlisle's emotions were stabbing through him, almost too much for him to handle.

In a flash Aro, Jasper and Rosalie were standing in front of Russell. Aro softly spoke "You have no idea what you've done, do you?" eyes glowing red. He looked over at Rosalie, her eyes bright gold "Rose honey, would you like a turn?" Rose smiled "it would be my pleasure..."

**What will happen next? Stay tuned, add story to your alert and comment "****IF YOU DIG THIS STORY SO FAR...LET ME KNOW PLEASE!" **


	2. Done It Now

!**WARNING: Slight Violence in the flashback**

**Counsel Members****: Alec, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Jane, Carlisle, Jasper**

**Other ****Coven Members****: Demetri, Felix, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward.**

Rosalie paced back and forth trying to decide what she wanted to do to Russell first. Aro chuckled. He loved it when Rosalie was mad.

Marcus spoke up, walking up to the white banister watching on "Carlisle, please take Bella upstairs to your room and clean her up." He turned back spotting Alice standing behind another seated counsel member Caius "Alice my dear, please help Carlisle." Alice nodded with a slight smile, in a flash now standing by Carlisle waiting to assist.

Carlisle held Bella tightly, "Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up and then talk. I want to know what happened." strong arms swept her up bridal style as Alice stood by to help. Bella's hands twisted into his light blue dress shirt, gripping it tight.

Aro stopped Rosalie from attacking "Rosalie my dear, give me just a second please." His attention shifted to Dr. Cullen who was about to walk off with the girl "Wait Carlisle, sit her down just a moment in my chair please Doc. If she's frightened, she might not remember everything. I will read her instead." turning on his heel speaking behind him lifting a hand, flicking his fingers "Rose sweetheart, don't let Mr. Russell leave." Rosalie nodded with a smile standing by him making sure he wasn't to move a muscle. Felix and Demetri also stood at the doors guarding them from anyone trying to enter or leave.

Carlisle followed Aro then gently sitting Bella on Aro's throne-like chair. Bella didn't want to let go of Carlisle but he pulled away allowing Aro to get on his knees in front of her "This won't hurt a bit. I can read the past of what happened to people just by touching them. May I please read you? I want to know exactly what happened and you'll never have to talk about it again, deal?" Concerned flooded his face watching her eyes tear up, she nodded without saying a word.

Alice stepped back joining her husband Jasper. Aro looked around at the counsel and the other coven members "Please join hands. Marcus will be contact to me and you all will see what I see as Rose, Felix and Demetri guard Russell. Please join me" hand extending to Marcus. Marcus had his right hand in Aro's left hand. Marcus's left hand was joined by Caius, Alec, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Jane and then Carlisle last as they half circled around Aro's chair. "Okay Bella, shut your beautiful eyes until I say it's over." She nodded shutting her eyes, his right hand placed on her forehead. Everyone closed their eyes as events began playing out:

_Bella was walking out from shopping at the grocery store, happily on her cell phone talking to her best friend Kiki about the up coming Masquerade Ball, one the Volturi would be putting on this weekend. This is where she was meant to meet her mate Carlisle. _Kiki was a nurse at the hospital. Carlisle remembered her mentioning how she and her friend Bella were going to the ball this weekend.

The flashback kept on._ Bella was laughing at Kiki going on and on about their dresses as she placed her bags in her new Jeep Wrangler. A voice came from behind her holding something behind his back. Bella turned and Russell was asking her for directions. Bella didn't know the answer to his question then suddenly his huge fist came up hitting her in the face knocking her out then grabbing her cell phone hanging it up leaving it on the ground. He threw her in the passenger side of the jeep, taking the chains he was holding behind him with the other hand, binding her hands behind her then put a gag in her mouth. He was looking for the Volturi Palace, where he could be turned to a vampire. She would be his perfect sacrifice: young, pretty and full of energy._

_Bella woke finding him driving, gut instinct was to try to open the car door to jump out. She moved to find that her hands were bounded behind her. Thinking a moment then turn around sideways and started kicking at him. He growled then grabbed her leg holding it tight "bitch stop!". Her other leg came up kicking him in the side of the face, grunting he pulled over to the side of the road and proceeded to beat the crap out of her until kicks stopped. _"_Stop resisting me, you brat! I'm trading your sweet innocent ass for something in return! They are going to love the taste of your blood." Bell's legs kicked at him harder, kneed him in the face a few times before his hand opening the car door pushing her out into the ground on the side of the road. She screamed as she landed on her face in the dirt. He made his way around the vehicle…_

The vampires winced shaking their heads as images kept running through their minds of what had led Russell to bringing her here. Rosalie knew this couldn't be good seeing their reactions. A few moments later Aro removed his hand from her forehead, his head tucked in shame but not moving from Bella. The others slowly broke from each other all speechless. Aro slowly looked up at Bella with red eyes searching her lovely face filled with pain and embarrassment "I am sorry this happened to you." The other vampires were so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

Bella looked back into his eyes, remaining silent. Carlisle watched concerned that she wouldn't speak. Aro's brows frowned "we will not hurt you. I promise." Jasper tilted his head "May I please be excused? I think I'm going to be sick." Aro nodded then stood moving from Bella. Emotions were too strong for Jasper right now. Aro calmly turned around seeing Russell grinning ear to ear.

Russell spoke firmly "I did good picking that girl. I should be rewarded for your treasure. She is strong, beautiful and full of life."

Carlisle gritted his teeth. Jane shook her head "Russell. I don't know why you're so happy about this. We just watched what you did to the future Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. My Sister-In Law."

"What are you talking about?" Russell waited, his mind thinking on the words Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Russell expression change "that is Carlisle?" finger pointing over at Carlisle who smirked at him with furious eyes. Russell's eyebrows dropped, lips twitched nervously. He needed to get out of here right now. This was a huge mistake. Aro stepped up walking toward Russell in a creepy slow pace "Her destiny was to meet us this weekend. Such a pitty for you, really. If you knew what our morals were you wouldn't have brought anyone. You should have come to us alone." Russell went began to back up but Rosalie gripped his shoulders from behind holding him still.

Bella stood slowly unstable, mumbling "stupid." Alice grabbed her arm helping until Carlisle moved quickly putting an arm around Bella to hold her up "Bella, you should sit." He sat her back down "just a moment and I'll get you out of here." giving her a sweet smile to melt her heart.

Edward moved to where Aro was "I don't think he really understands the whole 'this is Carlisle's mate' thing." Aro chuckled "Alright Felix, please removed him from here and place him in the dungeon for a while. The counsel will decide how painful his fate shall be." Russell yelled when Felix and Demetri grabbed him and dragged him out of there.

Bella stood again slowly, Carlisle turned around placing a arm around her waist "let's get you a hot bath, after I check your injuries." Jane turned watching how sweet he was with her, a smile slid across her face. Alice looked at Carlisle, "do you want me to help?" Carlisle looked at Bella then back at Alice "I think I can handle it but I'll shout if I need ya." she nodded "okay then, I'm going to check on Jasper."

Carlisle picked her up gently and sped upstairs to his private room.

**IF YOU LIKE SO FAR, LET ME KNOW and I'll continue! :) **


	3. Get Dressed

Carlisle sat her down gently on a black leather recliner, getting to his knees. Bella looked up at him, his heart sank again. Where was these feelings coming from? He'd never felt anything for 370 years. He thought to himself 'was this what it was like to be with your mate?' eyes scanning her face, arms, hands. She was so quiet, so still. He wanted to hear her sweet voice. She held her breath, eyes took in his perfect pale face. Her right hand slowly came out to his face, dark eyes watching her hands every more. Warm slim fingers touched him gently across the cheek bone, biting her lip watching her fingers run across his jawline then slowly across his cold bottom lip before cupping his jawline, letting her left hand come up to his blonde hair, fingers gently pinching and running through golden strands.

He remained silent and still letting her touch him, watching her eyes trailing her touches. Carlisle was so close to her, making her heart pound out of her chest. He smiled slightly hearing it, but not wanting her to pull away from him. Bella looked from her fingers in his hair into the golden eyes staring back at her. Finally she took a breath and whispered "Carlisle. May I take a bath first. I feel so dirty, then you can check out the rest of my body where he beat me." The words cut through him, she was in pain.

"Yes. Anything you want Bella. Do you need Alice to help you? I don't want you in pain in there alone." concerned shooting through his chest.

"I'll be fine but..I need some clothes." whispering, almost scared to talk.

"I'm sure Alice has plenty for you to borrow. I'll get clothes while you bathe. I'll leave them in the bedroom. Take your time and if you need me please just say my name and I'll be right there. If your okay. I'll be waiting in the hall. I need to speak with Jasper."

She nodded. He stood slowly helping her up, walking to his master huge master bedroom suite with an attached master bathroom." Bella looked around in awe. His bed was king sized with blue and silver satin sheets, curtains were blue and silver stripped, walls were light silver color with trim in blue, dressers were made of silver "it's a beautiful room, blue is my favorite color." He smiled "mine too. The bathroom is nice too." he led her into a huge silver walled bathroom with a cromed hot tub, stand up shower in one corner of the room, moon roof over head, large walk in closet filled with his clothing "wow" she spoke softly. He opened another door "there are towels, soap, hair wash, just about anything you need. Make yourself at home. I'll be outside."

He left her quickly and called out to Jasper once he walked from his suite, out to hall. Jasper appeared "Carlisle. This is the strangest day ever."

Carlisle nodded "Trust me, I know."

Jasper leaned against the wall with his back looking up at the ceiling "I'm sorry this happened to her. I think everyone was in such shock that no one knew what to do. I know they all wanted to kill Russell right then but it was be better to wait. Make him suffer for it. Aro will handle it for you."

Alice appeared with clothing for Bella, "hey guys. I'll just go sit this in your bedroom and then I need to get back. Jane and I have something to do."

Carlisle hugged her "thank you Alice. So what are you and my sister up to?"

She giggled "shopping for Bella."

Carlisle laughed "great. I'm sure she will appreciate it a lot. It means a lot to me too. Thank you." He watched her flash into his bedroom then she was gone.

Jasper continued their previous conversation "I wanted to kill him to."

Carlisle nodded "It was everything in me to not over react infront of her. I don't want her to see me like that. Just soon as she looked at me the first time..."

"I know. I thought your emotions were going to knock me into next year. She is something else alright." Jasper sighed. They continued to talk for a while, Carlisle could hear Bella drying her hair. "I better get back, she is probably about done." Jasper nodded "don't do anything I wouldn't do." Carlisle laughed.

Carlisle walked back in his room, turned on the tv and sat on his couch nervously. "okay why am I nervous." he stood just as she opened the door.

**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. NEXT CHAPTER IS CARLISLE/BELLA, so I need a fresh start. :) **


	4. talking

Looking like a Angel, barefoot with light colored jean shorts and a white fluffy tank top, Bella emerged slowly from the bathroom with eyes narrowed in on Carlisle "sorry it took so long." giving a slight smile as he began walking toward her.

"You can have all day in there if you want sweetheart" stopping in front of her, hands lightly cupping each side of her face "Are you in pain? Where do you hurt?" golden eyes shifted over her body. He couldn't help but take in her long perfect legs that sent electricty to his groin. Then he noticed scrapes on nasty scrapes on her knees and arms then anger shot through his veins. "I should put something on those scrapes, you don't want them to get infected."

"Carlisle" lifting the left side of her fluffy white tank top up showing brusies to her rib cage, wincing at the movements. His hands met hers, taking over holding the shirt up as he got to his knees. Free hand came to her ribs, finger began running along the soft pale skin of her rib cage "you have one cracked rib. I'll give you some pain medicine for it. It will have to heal on it's on, so it might be sore a few weeks." Eyes cutting up at her. She looked back down at him then bended reaching out wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her as he stood up slowly, hands gripped her butt lifting her up causing her legs to wrap around his waist. What was he doing? Carrying her to the couch, he sat down with her straddling his lap.

Her fingers traced his face again, heart began racing. She loved touching him. Leaning in watching his dazzling eyes watch her, her lips stopped almost touching his "Carlisle I want to kiss you." His hands rubbed up her thighs before gripping her waist with his left hand. His right hand cupped the back of her head then pulled her another inch to his cold lips. The kiss was light at first, feeling the details of each others mouth. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip then top before coming back to suck his bottom lip, making him groan. His pants wanting to bust the zipper out from the most erotic kiss he had ever had. She could feel it then grinded into his lap gently with a sweet velvet moan into his mouth, hands gripping the front of his shirt. God this was hot.

He flipped her over onto her back without breaking the kiss. He hovered over not wanting to hurt her, she already was bruised and had a cracked rib but he didn't want to stop. He broke from her well kissed mouth, trailing down her neck nipping and sucking on her neck. She squirmed under him, legs wrapped around his waist trying to pull his weight on her but he was way too strong to budge "Bella" placing another kiss to her neck "I" another kiss "don't want" two more kisses "to hurt you" sucking with a slight bite marking her for him,. Bella's hand ran through the back of his hair caressingly wanting more. Marking her felt so good. He wanted it. Wanted to claim her right now, his dick was throbbing, begging to. Carlisle remained in control pulling back looking in those big dark eyes "Bella. I'm sorry but we must wait." leaning back down kissing her softly one last time for now. She groaned when he moved from her to get her some pain medicine from his bag.

Bella hadn't really talked much at all since coming here. He had so many questions about her life. Where was she from? What does she like to do? "I need to get you well first. I don't want to hurt you my love. I want to ask you some questions" hands holding the pills, he grabbed a small cup of water from the bathroom then came back to her. Bella was now sitting up on the couch when he walked over, hand extended with the pills and water. He sat down by her "Bella. Th.."

Stopping him "Carlisle. I'm sorry. I just wanted you so much. I have never wanted anything as much as I want you" hands tucking her long hair behind her ears, sitting nervously not believing she just said that out loud. Taking the medicine and water from him quickly swallowing it down.

He chuckled "no need to be nervous my love. In time. Trust me, I want it as much as you do but right now I need to get you better." Carlisle leaned back crossing his legs watching her, motioning for her to lean into him "I'm glad you're talking more. I love to hear your voice. Please tell me more about you and your family."

Snuggling up against him taking in his sweet fresh scent, she smiled feeling his arm around her "Its just me and my best friend Kiki. We both were raised together. My father Charlie took her in when her family died in a horrible accident. After a while, Charlie left us at the age of 16 because he couldn't stand us any longer." sighed softly "Anyway, we stuck together and put ourselves through school. She went into nursing and I went into a big cake decorating business. I have a business down town and I always stay swamped but I love it, especially when making cakes for kids." He smiled at her happy tone. "Good thing I was off today and tomorrow. I have to go back Monday morning, if you guys will let me."

"Of course. I would love to watch you. I've seen those kind of shows on tv before. I didn't know you can do different things like that with cakes." glancing at his watch seeing it said 8pm "I have to be at the hospital in a few hours. I have night shift three nights a week, tonight is from 10pm to 5am. You should sleep here in room."

"How are you a doctor and a vampire? I mean, the blood."

Carlisle laughed "yes. I have been doing this a very long time. I doesn't bother me. I decided when I was turned that I would never hurt a human, I would just take animal blood when I needed to feed. The others with red eyes, feed off of humans. There are several of us who don't. I want to introduce you to my family. There's Edward, Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice."

"No wife or girlfriend?" she had hesitated to ask, but might as well say it.

"No. Never." placing a kiss to the top of her head "I have been waiting for my mate for a very long time and here you are. We were to meet at the ball next weekend, but you came sooner. I'm not happy about how this happened, you were hurt." pausing a moment "I am glad I finally met you. You are beautiful, smart, sexy as hell and all mine."

Bella leaned from him, turning slightly pressing her lips to his again then softly broke the kiss "Carlisle. What did you give me? I'm getting really sleepy all of a sudden."

Carlisle winked at her "you need some rest my love. The pain medication will help you relax. You've been through a lot today. I promise to be in the bed with you when you wake." Placing a quick kiss to her lips before vampire speed kicked in, he swept her up and was in his bedroom pulling back the cover and laying her in bed. She was now sound sleeping.

**IF YOU LIKE. THERE"S BETTER TO COME!**


	5. You got my attention

S

Books » Twilight » **Bringing Bella to the Volturi Counsel, not good**Author: drcullensgirl211. Who Is She2. Done It Now3. Get Dressed4. talking5. You got my attention6. you did what?Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Reviews: 64 - Published: 11-08-10 - Updated: 11-15-10id:6462812

**Counsel Members****: Alec, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Jane, Carlisle, Jasper/ ****Other ****Coven Members****: Demetri, Felix, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward.**

Rosalie in black leather pants, red silk blouse cover by a gothic black princess jacket and her long blonde hair falling around her face walked behind following with a golden eyes narrowed as arms crossed over her chest. Heads held high, Felix in a burnt orange graphic tee and dark colored jeans, Demetri in bright blue American Eagle polo and light colored jeans, were dragging this man by his arms on dark brick flooring in the underground level. No one ever came down here unless someone had betrayed them. Passing a blood stained wooden chair with restraints, Russell's eyes widened in horror. What had he done now? The walls were black brick, a few candles lighted the darkened room. In the corner was a thick black iron blood stained cage, looking like it dated back to the 1900's as some sort of torture chamber. Chills went down his spine.

Demetri and Felix threw Russell into the dungeon cell and locked it "Sleep tight. Don't let the rats, roaches and spiders have fun without us!" Felix joked knowing the place was actually clean. Demetri had done a great job and making this underground room look freaky scary. There really was no blood, not yet at least.

Demetri laughed at Felix "should we blow the candles out?"

Felix chuckled "I don't know" turning to Rosalie "what do you think?"

She walked up the cage eyes watching Russell carefully, smelling his fear "I think he should at least see what's coming for him." high pitch laugh "come on boys, leave him for now or I might just kill him to get it over with." They turned in a flash leaving a silent rugged looking Russell to await his fate.

Carlisle was leaving for work when Caius and Aro were walking by in the hall. Aro spoke softly "how is she?"

"Sleeping for now. She has a lot of bruises, scrapes on her legs and a cracked rib. I gave her something to make her rest since I have to go to work for a few hours. I told her I'd be there when she woke up." His soft voice full of concern and love for this girl, his hands clasped together at his waist.

Caius nodded "good. Aro and I are heading to talk to Marcus now about what to do with Russell."

Aro nodded "We are. I'm also glad she is okay. I really am sorry this happened to your mate. I will take care of everything, I promise you that."

Edward silently came up standing behind Aro. He turned seeing Edward "Edward. What did you find out?" Edward shook his head dumbfounded. "Okay, what does that mean?" Carlisle moved closer to Edward waiting to hear what they were talking about. Caius's red eyes looked confused.

"Well. If my calculations and research are seriously right, Bella is a...ummm." everyone strained to hear, waiting for him to finish "a fairy. Totally immuned to most vampire tricks. She has powers she knows she has but is too afraid to tell anyone because they might think she is a freak. They only allow vampire trick to work on them if they want them too. Like Aro reading what happened. She let him see that." pausing "There's not many fairies around anymore. So I'm sure she hasn't really had anyone to teach her. It would be hard to keep close friends because of trying to control the powers fairies suppose to have. It says fairies protect vampires from anything and everything. Something about a spell they can conjure up..hell there's a lot."

"Wait a second." Carlisle spoke up, finger to his mouth in a thinking position "she mentioned something to me about her father couldn't take it anymore and left her and her best friend. Wonder if this Kiki is the same as Bella? That would explain why they are so close like twin sisters. They can finish each others sentences and things like that. Practically knows...what about Russell, she could have stopped him right?"

"They hold vampires on a high pestal. I bet that's why they were coming to the ball, I bet they never met a vampire before." Edward laughed "If Russell told her where he was taking her, maybe she just let him hurt her so he wouldn't tattle tail to us about her abilities incase we were frightened of her."

"There is a huge gap there. We must talk to her when she awakens." Aro shook his head "I always thought fairies were just a myth."

"ARO! WE GOT A VISITOR!" Emmett screamed loudly from the front. The four of them ran fast and was at the front where Gianna was at but now walking in slowly to see who else was here.

She knew they were vampires, asking the long haired blonde vampire Caius, "Where is she? Is she okay? I saw it in a vision, I could hear her screaming, her pain. Please..I have to see her. Please, I know she is here." dropping on her knees . She was a tall thin, blonde medium natural curly length haired girl with bright blue eyes in a white sundress and sandals.

"Kiki?" Carlisle eyes fell over her features.

"This is Kiki? Bella's best friend?" Aro calmly spoke watching her trying to see if there was something different about her too.

Kiki looked up at the familiar voice, tears streaming down her pale face "Dr. Cullen?"

"Kiki. You must not say...

"a word. I so know. I promise I won't ever say a word. I have secrets i can't tell either." bright blue eyes went to each of them "where's my sister?"

Their eyebrows raised at her comment about the secrets. Carlisle bent down taking her hand "she is okay, sleeping actually. Let me introduce you to.." pointing at each member "Aro, Caius, Emmett, Edward and the lady over there is Gianna."

Kiki gave a slight smile "I'm so sorry to come barging in like this. I just needed to know she was okay."

Edward watching her, straining to her her thoughts. His hands went up the air "Damn, I can't read her mind either." Edward turned to Aro.

Aro walked over to her "may I? Let me read something about you. Please?" extending his hand to touch her forehead.

She nodded "Sure. anything?"

Aro nodded "anything to help me understand."

Kiki looked at Carlisle then back at Aro "okay."

Gently he touched her and began seeing visions of _Kiki and Bella at the age of 10 in a bedroom practicing lifting objects just by pointing at them, lighting fires in the fireplace by a touch of a finger and then Kiki was laughing at Bella seeing her rearranging the furinture with a lift of the finger and her father walking in freaking out. He started calling them both ugly names, throwing things at them, but both girls threw hands out stopping the objects from hitting them. He packed his bags and told them they were freaks on nature that he didn't want anything to do with._

Aro pulled back quickly like he his hand was stung by fire. Edward watched. She was really pretty, he felt a connection with her in a strange way. He turned his attention to the men "I'll take her to Bella." turning to Kiki "if you trust me."

"I trust you. It's me you don't trust."

Edward reached for her hand. She softly laced her fingers between his, tingling shot through his body as he led her down the hall to find Bella. His eyes watched her. She looked up, her bright blue eyes connecting with his golden ones, she went weak in the knees and stumbled. He caught her "woa there" arms went around her waist, he whispered in her ear "I felt that too."

"I will explain everything when Bella awakes. I know you have questions." totally changing the subject.

"Changing the subject are we?" he stopped walking, they were almost to Carlisle's room, turned her around quickly taking her lips with his, the room spinned for them both. Both moaned softly into the kiss. Kiki was thrown off balance, never had a kiss been like that. Her fingers had gripped the front of his shirt, body melted into his then Edward pulled back slowly with a smirk "now you've got my attention."

**WANT MORE? MORE TO COME SOON! I hope you are enjoying!**


	6. you did what?

**SHORT TEASER CHAPTER**

Kiki was taken back, standing there against Edward looking up slightly at his perfect pale face "Edward." He chuckled with a huge smile "come on. I'll take you to Bella." Taking her hand he tugged on her to walk with him. Her legs gave way walking with him. She was stunned by the kiss, by him completely. A few minutes of walking seemed like 2 seconds. He stopped in front of a elaborate white door trimmed in gold with the face of a tiger outlined in gold in the middle of the door "this is Carlisle's room. Bella is in here sleeping after Carlisle gave her some medicine to make her sleep for a while." He pursed his lips at her.

Kiki looked at the door then back at him "please tell me what happened to her before I go in there." Edward nodded, stepped back then leaned against the wall and told her everything that had happened. Kiki stood there open mouthed. "So where is this man?"

"In the dungeon. He's probably scared out of his mind. He should be." crossing his arms over muscular chest.

"I should have been there. I should have stopped this. I just thought her phone went dead when I was talking to her. She should have killed him first."

"But my dear Kiki, I think she wanted to come here. Whether hurt or not, something made her let him take her. I don't quiet understand myself."

Her tongue ran across her lips to wet them, "I will be finding that out as soon as she awakes." attention back to the door with the detailed tiger face.

"I have many question for you too." he waited a moment to see her reaction, not too shocked. "do you want me to go in with you?"

"Yes." she turned opening the door. Edward smiled following her. Kiki walked into the huge room, looking like a VIP suite with a living room and kitchen. Her eyes focused on a door in the back of the room, must be the bedroom. Her white sandals led her to the door, she opened it quietly looking into the Blue and Silver room. Taking a deep breath, she entered finding Bella sleeping snuggled into the king sized plush bed. Edward stood at the bedroom door. Kiki walked to the side of the bed looking over Bella's beaten figure that had tossed the covers off of her. Tears steamed down her face, letting her hands grip the cover to pull it back over her.

Edward watched in amazement at how she cared for her sister. It was like a light filled the room with the two of them in it together. Strange, shaking off the thought. Golden eyes kept on every detail of Kiki, taking in everything about her. She leaned over kissing Bella on the forehead "I'll pay him back for this. Don't you worry." She leaned back up turning to walk off, findind Edward's eyes narrowed on her. "thank you for bringing me. I'll stay with her."

"I think we should take a walk. She'll be out for a long time. Plus Carlisle wants to be there when she wakes. She is his mate. Like you are mine." extending his hand to her.

"What? You don't think to ask if I have a boyfriend or I'm married."

"You don't and your not. Your mine. Even if you did, I'd have you anyway." arrogantly twitching his lips, walking to her. Hands came up behind her head playing with her medium length natural kinky curls. "I love your curls." flirting with her.

Playfully knocking his hand out of her hair "quit." He chuckled walking her out the room "see she is okay. Let's talk."

"about how arrogant you are?" rolling her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"am not." hand to his chest like a promise

"are too." grabbing his hand pulling it from his chest

"okay so a little. Maybe." taking her hand in his shutting Carlisle's door behind them.

Caius appeared in the hall about to speak with screams came from the bedroom, all three broke in the door running to Bella who was sitting up in the bed, eyes closed, mouth opened screaming bloody murder.

Carlisle hadn't left for work yet. He, Emmett, Aro and Marcus were in the library talking when they heard the screams. The four of them bolted out of the room at top speed running in the room after the others.

Kiki stood there staring in shock. Carlisle went past her, jumping on the bed grabbing Bella "Sshh...sweetheart I'm here. You're safe." cradling her in his strong arms. "Open your eyes, you're dreaming sweetie." Carlisle's attention turned to Caius, "please find someone to fill in for me tonight." Caius nodded and left in a hurry. He knew someone who loved to help when needed. Some how vampire's could make people do things when needed.

Kiki came closer to the bed, Edward behind her "Bella. I'm here."

Bella's eyes darted open "KIKI!" She moved from Carlisle crawling out of the cover and down to the end of the bed. Kiki met her and grabbed her in a huge hug "Kiki." The others watched in silence.

"I heard what happened. How did he hurt you? Why did you let him hurt you?" frantically searching for answers

"His plans weren't true. I know he didn't want to be turned. He wanted to..hurt them instead. That man didn't know what I was when he attacked me. When he touched me I could see what he wanted to do. He would lure them outside. I had to let him hurt me to try to stop it, but things went a different route." Bella looked at Carlisle then at them all "I'm sorry I lied. I had to protect you."

And stunned they were. Speechless.

**WANT MORE? MORE COMING!**


	7. make him pay

Every remained silent, still shocked at Bella's word of protecting them and what she went through to do so. Kiki broke the hug from Bella. Edward placed his hands lightly on top of Kiki's shoulders pulling her back against him. Bella noticed the contact between the two of them. Carlisle came over to Bella, she put her arm around his waist.

Emmett took a deep breath like a human would, "well. I think I better go find my Rose so you guys can talk." Bella blinked and he was gone. Kiki was shocked at the sudden movement. She had never been around a vampire before either but it just felt so right with Edward.

"There is much to discuss." Carlisle softly spoke to Aro.

"I want to see him." Bella said softly

"See him who?" Aro quickly replied.

"Russell. I want to give him a taste of his own medicine. Expose what he was planning. I want you to hear the words yourself from his mouth, like I read in his mind." Bella broke from Carlisle moving toward the door. "Please." Pouting her mouth, face and arms still with big black bruises, Carlisle watched her.

"Not a good idea."

"It's a perfect idea Carlisle."

Breaking in the conversation "she may be right. I would like to hear him say it, but we can not be in the room when she does."

"If he won't speak, I'll scare him to speak. He'll wish he was killed earlier today" crossing her arms standing by the bedroom door. Caius' eyebrow raised, he would love to see this.

Aro clasps his hands together "splendid. I will take you there."

Edward chuckled leaning down to her ear then whispered to Kiki "are you this…"

"vicious? " ending his sentence "only when provoked." Kiki smirked. "Bella can handle herself. I still can't believe she took that beating from him."

Bella's attention turning to Kiki "I did what I had to do Sis." Looking back at Carlisle "shall we?" extending her hand, wanting him to take her to Russell.

Carlisle couldn't resist "okay, but I'm not okay with doing this. This is dangerous."

"Only for him" Bella smiled watching Aro motion for them to follow him. Rosalie and Emmett showed up at the bedroom door about to come in, since Rose wanted to check on her, but everyone walked out greeting them instead.

"Hey! Where you going?" Rosalie's red lips spoke out, Emmett's arm resting at her waist with a smile on his face. Emmett chuckled, he had just told Rosalie everything that happened about Bella and Kiki.

Caius chuckled speaking to Rosalie "Bella is going to make Russell squeal." His eyes looked at Emmett and he winked "should be quiet interesting."

Jane and Alice appeared down the hall, arm loads of shopping bags. Jane's expression went to confused "okay so? Where are they going?" looking at Alice.

Alice shrugged "I thought Bella was sleeping?" Jane nodded "yeah me too."

They hurried in front of them, stopping all of them from walking.

Carlisle smiled after hearing their conversation down the hall "we are taking care of business. Too much to discuss right now." turning to see Caius "do you mind filling them in on what has happened since Bella went to sleep?"

He smirked "sure." A finger ran through a blonde strand of hair that fell against his cheek, pushing it back behind his ear.

"Let's us put these in Carlisle's room and be back in a flash." The gang waited for the two vampires to return then Caius began explaining as they walked down the hall toward the downstairs basement that was named 'the dungeon' by Felix and Demetri.

Jane and Alice were in shock that so much had happened after they left to shop for Bella.

Bella hushed them once they got to the stairs. The black ironed stairs spiraled down surround by black brick walls. Once at the bottom of the stairs it was a long dark hall before getting to the room. She stopped them behind her motioning for them to stay out of sight. Carlisle was nervous about this. He was in love with her and didn't want her to get hurt again even though he knew what she was. No one knew what to expect from this performance she was about to play on Russell. Kiki held to Edward, nodding in a way saying that Bella knew what she was doing.

Bella's dark eyes spotted a metal stick up against the wall. A smile spread across her face, fingers gripped it. Whipping it around like a sword then titled it side ways, dragging the tip across the brick wall making the most horrific sound, orange sparks flying and her steps sounded heavy.

Russell jumped up at the noise, seeing the sparks coming toward him from a distance against the wall, but figure in the dark could be seen just yet. Who was this? Must be that blonde bitch coming back to scare him. There was a small table against the wall opposite of the iron cage in left corner. Bella could see a candle lit over it, showing there was a lamp there. The hall ended opening up to the big large room called 'The Dungeon', he could see her figure.

The rest of the vampires followed quietly behind her, hiding the shadows watching. Edward kept his hands on Kiki's waist, who was standing in front of him. Carlisle watched his mate carefully. Bella held to the sharp metal object "So...you wanna start talking. Tell the real reason you are here." stopping a few feet from the cage laying the object down by her feet on the floor then leaning back up. His eyes narrowed watching her "not really. What are you doing? Didn't you get enough of me?"

Bella smiled with a bruised face "actually I let you. Now, talk."

"They just let you roam around here?" he snipped at her.

"Why not? I'm not the one here to hurt them. You are. I'm here to protect them." her finger pointed at the object on the ground and it lifted, turning in circles.

"How did you? Are you a freak too?" he stammered.

"Did you call me a freak." finger pointed at him, sending to object to his throat but stopping at his adam's apple, in mid air. He gasped hard.

"Sorry. I..I didn't know. I just..."

"Just what?" she questioned him "just stupid. A piece of crap?" she giggled "well. I can answer that, yes and yes. Next question," making the metal object poke his throat "I wouldn't touch the weapon Russell, you might cut yourself. How horrible would that be if you bled right now?"

Aro laughed walking out of the shadows, "my dear Bella, are you playing with Russell? Good job." Bella pouted her lips like she wasn't done. His attention turned to Russell "I wouldn't mess with her right now. It be best if you told me everything of how you planned to lure us out." Russell nodded. Bella snapped her finger and the object came back out of the cage, landing at the feet of Aro. She turned walking out into the shadows leaving Aro to take care of business.

**WHAT WILL ARO DO? More to come. Leaving for a few days, but back after the 20th**


	8. Note from the Author

SORRY GUYS!

I had been out of town and having shoulder problems. I've been sitting here trying to finish the story. I'm having writers block.

If anyone would like to help me out, please let me know!

As of right now, this one is going on the back burner for a couple more weeks. Maybe this weekend I can finish it.


	9. done

Bella walked out past the figures standing in the shadows who were watching on as Aro finished the job. Her toned legs made way out of the dungeon, up the stairway and back into the palace. Aro grinned, his hand in a tent postion watching as Bella left. Silence fell as she was gone now, turning his attention back to Russell, he would show no mercy now.

Bella took a deep breath. She wanted to really hurt Russell. Aro had stopped her. Why? Stopping, she leaned against the wall, eyes trailing up at the golden crown moulding. Arms crossed over her chest. Closing her eyes now, chin titled up toward the ceiling. What a day this had been. From taking a beating just to help the volturi, now they knew her secret and she met the man she would be with for the rest of eternity.

"Bella." Carlisle had followed her, now walking in front of her. Her eyes opened feeling hands softly grab each of her shoulders "pretty impressive back there. I think I'm still in shock that someone would actually want to protect us." a soft chuckle came from his lips. Golden eyes glancing over her body before returning back to her eyes. "You really should lay back down and get some rest Bella." He was concerned as the brusies and scrapes were more defined now. His left hand cupped her cheek, thumb running over a bruise on her cheek then softly over her plump lips.

"I'm okay Carlisle. I promise. I feel good, besides just a couple achy bruised spots. Other then that, no headaches and I don't feel tired at all." pasuing "you just saw a taste of what I can do. There's much more secret stuff" unfolding her arms from her chest with a devilish grin, reaching out around his waist. Her body left from off the wall now clinging to his. Standing on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. She loved touching him. Just hearing him speak, he was comfort. He was her love. All hers. Burrying her face in to his shoulder, a smile spread across her face feeling his arms wrapping her up. "This feels a lot better, just like this." Tiny hands gripping the back of his shirt not ever wanting to let him go.

He smiled to himself after a moment of kissing her senseless, "I'm glad, because I like this too. I never thought I would find the love of my life" pressing his lips back to hers, her backed her against the wall trailing kisses down her neck softly causing her to moan softly as shock waves ran from the pit of both their stomachs down to their feet.

"Awww. How Sweet. Just don't get naked in the hall, okay? I can't bare to see my brother naked." Jane burst out with a smile "brother and naked shouldn't go in the same sentence either." Carlisle chuckled watching her walk up closer with the others, Aro missing though. Jane giggled "I have to admit, you two are way too cute together." Jane reached tugging at Bella's arm to release her hold on Carlisle. "Come on Bella. Alice and I went shopping for you Bella. You will just love everything we bought."

Edward chuckled "yep, like the whole department store."

Jasper, Caius, Felix and Carlisle laughed out loud. They knew when Alice and Jane shopped for someone, it just about included the walls to the store too.

Alice walked around hugging Bella "We have to go back and buy for Kiki now. We didn't know she was going to be with us too until we got back from shopping for you. I'm so excited! I get two new sisters to spoil." Jasper chuckled. "You got to see what all we bought for you Bella. Come on" tugging on her arm now. Bella laughed. Her eyes flew around to see Kiki, who looked extremely happy wrapped up in Edward's arms.

Jane laughed.

Carlisle placed his arm back around Bella, pulling her back and against him "She needs to get some rest first before you ladies drag her off for a while."

Jane pouted along with Alice.

"Oh, don't give me those looks. I'm the doctor here." narrowing his eyes trying to look dangerous, but he was looking too cute. "I'm sure she doesn't want to go out in public right now to shop with all those bruises either." Bella nodded. She didn't want to go out looking like she was beaten up.

Kiki spoke up "He's right. Bella, you've had a crappy morning, you need to lay down for a while. Edward is going to take me back to the house to get some things. I'm staying tonight. I'll check on you in a bit." Turning to Edward "can we go now? He nodded taking her hand speaking to her "More like 'every' night'" Edward chuckled whispering in her ear "You belong here with me now." Kiki giggled snuggling more into his arms as they headed down the hall to leave for her house.

Watching the two walk off she turned back to the good doctor "You're right." Alice said, golden eyes staring into Carlisle's for a moment then looking back at Bella with a pittiful look "Well, go rest Bella. When you wake, there's much to do and see." she smiled softly.

Bella smiled at them them looked at Carlisle at his response. He was so cute when he switched into doctor mode "Doctor's orders. I must go rest." Carlisle quickly looked down at her. She turned looking at them then whispered to Alice with a wink "see you shortly." Sounding like she was going to sneak out once he thought she was resting.

Carlisle shook his head in dissaprovement. Everyone laughed. Bella was a tough one, she would fit in perfectly with the volturi coven. Bella looked back at Carlisle "what? Are you not going to whisk me away to the room now? I think I'm not feeling very well. Can't you make it better?" giving him puppy dog eyes.

Shaking his head again "you have no idea." Grabbing her bridal style in a blink of an eye, he was gone with her to his room.


	10. Time To Pack

Later that night, Bella woke up in the huge bed curled up to Carlisle who was awake watching her sleep as his hand carressed her back. Smiling, placing a kiss to his chest "Doctor Cullen" teasing "I feel much better now." softly biting his bottom lip.

Chuckling softly, "Bella, you are so beautiful. and you're all mine."

Bella giggled, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"How would you feel if I wisked you away and we start a brand new life together?" body moved slightly, one hand running through her soft long brown hair, hoping she would say yes. Living with the Volturi was getting a little old.. He needed a fresh start with her, his mate.

"I'd would like that a lot." thinking a moment of where and how could she just up and leave her best friend, the only family she had "Carlisle, wisk away to where? What about my friend and your family here?" placing another soft kiss to his chest.

"Well just so happens Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I have been talking about that for a while now. My sister Jane, said she'd rather stay here and wouldn't let me get too far out of contact or she'd kick my butt. She is perfectly fine with it. It's just, it hadn't felt right to leave yet but now I have you and I feel complete." placing a kiss to her forehead. "We can start our own family. Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Edward and your best friend whom are mates now, and us."

Bella's eyes widened "really? That would be great. I don't know if I would want to stay here with the all others." pausing a moment, "hate to say it like this, I like my privacy and I feel that being here is sort of being invaded by way too many people at one time."

Carlisle chuckled with a nod "your right about that. I was thinking a small town that can use a good doctor. Some where people won't know we're vampires. Where is it rainy and cold a lot, is that okay with you for now? You know vampires can't be in sunlight but I'm working on a fix for that in the meantime."

"well since you are so sexy and ...hummmm " leaning up looking over his pale naked chest, eyes slowly trailing up before staring in his golden eyes, fingers trailed slowly from his naval up "good with your hands...and tried to save me from Russell...then made incrediable love to me..."

Watching her curiously wondering what she was up to now.

"I'd say when can we leave." seeing sparkles dance in his eyes before darting straight up in the bed, legs tossing to the side, to climb off the bed.

"Hey! Where you going?" sitting up watching Bella toss her hair behind her back.

"No time to tease. Time to pack." laughing as Carlisle grabbed tossing her back to the bed on her back . He climbed on top of her, staring down with a wicked grin. "fast huh? Don't forget, I can play that game too..."

Carlisle laughed and jumped up in a blink of an eye and was off the bed grabbing his clothing "no time to tease, time to pack, my dear Bella."

Before she could stop him, he was dress in pants and slipping on his white sweater "hey. Where are you going?" coming up behind, wrapping arms around his waist.

"I'm about to go find our family and we're going to have a talk. You best get dressed unless you want to wear a sheet." turning in her arms, face shining from pure excitement. Carlisle kissed her hard then broke the kiss leaving her breathless "I'll be back with them in a bit. Get dressed, my dear." With that he was gone to get the others.

Bella laughed then bit her lip as she headed for the shower.

* * *

**A HELL OF A LOT MORE FUN TO COME, **

**IF YOUR INTERESTED IN ME CONTINUING...let me know**


End file.
